yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
Trunkball
Trunkball is a full contact team sport which originated in TortemPa, Yarobia early in the 7th Age. The objective of a game is to throw a special "trunkball" through a small hoop at one side of the field, while defending your own hoop at the opposite side. Trunkball is played mostly in Yarobia and Doggär-slug (where it is the national sport), although it is popular with other races such as Trunkas and Bozans. Their are two formal Trunkball leagues; the Yarobie Ultra 25 (held in Yarobia, Doggar-slug and Trunkland) and the Afreeka Cup (held in Afreeka). History Trunkball was invented in TortemPa as a military exercise by the Piggenasticks in the 7th Age and originally featured D-Missile instead of Trunkballs, but this was deemed too dangerous and eventually replaced. The Rules A Trunkball match has no time limit, and ends when one side has scored 50 points. Point Scoring A point is scored when the trunkball goes through the hoop, although more than one point may be awarded depending on the trunkball used and the position of the hoop on the field. A player may carry and throw the trunkball in any way, and opposing players may try to take the ball in any (non dangerous) way. A common way to score a point is to throw the trunkball through a vertically aligned ring suspended above the ground. A less common method of scoring is "Slam Dunk the Trunk", shortened to "Slam Trunk". This is executed by literally pushing the ball through the ring with the trunk whilst holding or hanging off the ring. Slam Trunks can only be performed by Yarobes who are very tall and/or can jump high. The Trunkball 'T'here are multiple types of trunkball, which have different rules, shapes and sizes. However, the defult trunkball has a diameter of 50 cm and weighs 2 kg. The Field The Trunkball field can have any terrain, although the hoops are always parallel and on the far ends of the field. The terrain can literally be any terrain, from lakes and bush to steep hills and an urban environment that can sometimes be likened to an obstacle course. The field is usually very large, sometimes taking up an area of up to a couple of square kilometres. The unpredictable nature of the field led to Trunkball colloquially known as "Parkour for Yarobes" and "Yarkour". Each team has a "base" near their defensive ring, which is usually an enclosed hut, underground building or large den. Players There are 32 players (16 from each team) on the Trunkball field at any time, although there can be up to 32 on a team. Players have different field positions which have designated equipment and associated rules. The 16 substitute (non-field) players are confined to the base, but can use defensive tactics as long as they stay within the bounds of the base. It is usually within the best interests of the offensive team to avoid the defensive base, so a common defensive strategy is to camouflage or conceal the base.